Become One of Them
by Eliannora
Summary: Two Fan Clubs rule Meltokio. The Pink Flamingos, and the White Bunnies. Their power was equal as they violently rivaled each other. When the Pink Flamingos start to lose power, they plot to turn Sheena into a fan girl in order to win the love of Zelos.


**A/N: **_Hi guys~! So this isn't the original Chapter one of this story. I wrote three chapters back in 2005, and now, about 5 years later, I have decided to take this story up again. I'm revising all of my chapters thus far, changing the story a little bit, or a lot, and then finishing it. I already have chapter 4 in the works, but I have to go over the other chapters before I can update. I put this one up before I edited the other ones so that I can get some feedback, so please review!_

_I have also changed the name of this chapter to match my new direction of this story. It is no longer, "Decision."  
_

_This is~ A Sheelos. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own ToS, or any company for that matter. I wish I owned Kratos. Sadly, however, I simply own just this plot. Please enjoy~__  
_

* * *

_**~Fox in a Cocktail Dress~**_

* * *

Sheena watched Zelos get mobbed by girls as they wandered the streets together. He was supposed to be showing her where she could get supplies, however, his attention was constantly being diverted to a pretty blonde here, or a pretty red-head there.

"Oh, Zelos! Will you come play with me?" A little girl with bright platinum blonde hair tugged on the edge of Zelos's pink sleeve impatiently. Before he looked down, she pushed her arms together to amplify the size of her chest.

_Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! She's half my size, and nearly half my age! Little girls should be at home knitting, not scampering around with low-cut dresses in an attempt to seduce men! _Sheena shook her head and stood haughtily with her hands on her hips. "If this is the way that Zelos intends to spend his day.. then I will spend mine elsehow!" She huffed then turned and stomped away.

Sheena stayed angry, convinced that Zelos was the spawn of all evil. _Ugh... a child! How could he hit on a child! _ She scratched her head vigorously trying to get thoughts of him out of was no use. Sheena began taking her anger out on trashcans, kicking them over as she made her way into an alley.

"That... idiot! He is impossible to deal with. He never pays attention to me..." she paused and growled at the stones beneath her feet, "And _he _invited _me _out today! This is ridiculous! I'm not wasting any more of my precious time on that two-timing, lying, sleazy, poor excuse of a Chosen! He can go rot in hell for all I care!"

"I really don't believe you mean that."

Sheena spun around, looking for the person who had become her next target. Her eyes spied the prey that she'd vent her frustration onto; a tall, beautiful woman. Her dark blue hair, which amplified her almost transparent violet eyes, was cut just beneath her ears. The woman's skin was paler than any moonlight she'd ever seen before. All of these things annoyed her, but what annoyed her most of all was her smile. That slightly curved smile which told Sheena, _I'm better than you._

"Oh? Is that so? It seems I've met a mind-reader." Sheena mocked. She took a step back and readied herself to fight. _This woman... will pay for what Zelos has done!_

"I..." the tall lady sauntered up to Sheena, "Do not wish to fight you, _darling._ I merely wish to set before you a pro-po-sition..."

The woman's frightful gaze froze Sheena in her tracks. It made her reconsider fighting such a threatening woman. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, one of which was whether she'd get killed. This thought only hardened as a handful of women, just as beautiful as the first, stepped out of the darkness and stood next to the blue-haired woman. Sheena was out-numbered. This was clearly an attack.

"Tch!" she narrowed her eyes, and in one swift movement had sent a smoke bomb their way. She leaped towards the nearest rooftop, but the blue-haired woman had jumped through the smoke and had a hold of Sheena's ankle. They both crashed to the ground in a tangled, inelegant heap. A cry escaped the handful of women as they rushed to their Leader.

"Lina! Oh, _Princess Lina_!" They cried in unison.

A woman with long wavy blonde hair took Lina by her shoulders and shook her, "This is why I told you it was a bad idea to approach her like that! I knew she would attack us! You didn't strike her as cool at all! You foolish Leader! Now..." her eyes started to water, "Now you're... covered in dust!"

Sheena groaned and rubbed her face. Everyone was ignoring her in favor of the blue-haired woman, who's name was apparently 'Lina.' It was her chance to flee. She got up and started tip-toeing towards the City Square.

"Hold it right there!" _Damnit!_

"We need to talk to you... Rose of Mizuho!"

* * *

~xxx~

* * *

"Wait... so you mean to tell me..." Sheena's voice started to rise as she reiterated the most ridiculous story she'd ever heard in her life, "that because _you _aren't a big enough Hunny Club... that you've been spying on me while I've been in Meltokio? Nevermind that you've sent stalkers to follow me over all of Tethe'alla!"

The girls all stepped back as Sheena went into the fifth rage that hour. Lina had taken her back to their headquarters, which was the nearby tavern called, "The Pink Flamingo." It had a small bar lined with bar stools, a stage area with two poles attached to the ceiling set evenly apart, a dining area, and an inn upstairs. The Pink Flamingo had everything, and was rather popular due to the women that helped run the place.

"Wait... Sheena.. please. Please just understand. We need you. And maybe..." the blonde-haired woman spoke softly, a blush tickled her plump cheeks and brightened her magenta colored eyes, "maybe you need us."

Sheena was ready to shoot daggers into the girl. _She's so sincere... How can I say no! She's giving me the puppy dog eyes!_

"Sheena," Lina rested her hand on Sheena's shoulder, "Please. The Other Hunny Club exists to crush us. Even if you don't believe it... we do. We've seen how Zelos treats you when he's not running around Meltokio. He has some sort of feelings for you. He does."

Sheena's heart skipped a beat. There was no way. No way that idiot Chosen could ever fall in love. It was against his nature! He was a playboy, a womanizer... _If he weren't... No Sheena! He is a playboy, and a womanizer. There is no world with a loving Zelos. Don't even think about it!_

Lina interrupted Sheena's thoughts, "You are the key to defeating them! We've had a long-standing reputation as the best women in Meltokio... But the Other Hunny Club stole one of our member's boyfriend! They have declared war, and we, the _Best Hunny Club_, will not let them win! They are little prostitutes, sinking their delicate claws into rich men, selling their bodies. Why we," Lina jutted her chin in the air, and placed her hand over her chest, "May display our celestial bodies, but we never sell it!"

The girls began giggling and spoke in unison, "Except for Aleska!"

Everyone turned to stare at the now furiously blushing blonde-haired woman, and Lina spoke vainly, "Yes, but we love our darling Aleska. What she does is her own business. She has her reasons," Lina shifted her attention to Sheena, "We ladies all have our sad stories. We all have reasons for living the way that we do. However, we are a family. An unconditional family."

"Even if you say that... Something like this..." _No Sheena. This is where you need to be blunt. If you don't, they'll just keep trying to push you. God knows how hard it is to avoid those childish eyes of Aleska's. _Sheena cleared her throat, and arranged her thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You may have your reasons, and I don't fault you for it, but I could _never _dress, or act the way you do. Never mind my morals, but I detest it... The way men treat women like you."

Lina was silent, contemplating ways to convince Sheena to join. Females like her were difficult to deal with, but... _We can still take advantage of her kindness._ Lina smiled.

"Hmm... then... how about you just train with us? See what it's like before you say no. One must have a knowledgeable mind rather than acting off of another person's bias. Besides..." Lina's eyes sparkles as she clasped her hands together, "You can buy so many pretty things for yourself!"

Sheena raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. It made sense. Except for buying pretty things. She never indulged such things. It was never important, or even on her mind, to buy stuff that other women normally would. Sheena sighed and nodded her head in agreement. _I'll atleast try this out._

"Excellent! Then tonight, you'll be our darling trainee. Your name will be Foxy. You can call me Princess~" Lina continued before Sheena could go on, "And we'll teach you how to be one of the most beautiful Pink Flamingo Women!"

The room erupted in, "yeahs," and "for sures!" Sheena couldn't help but feel a warmth gradually increasing inside of her chest. She'd never had so many females around her accept her, or want to speak with her. _It's just to see what it's like. I'm not really going to become one of them. Don't get mixed up._

The blonde walked up to Sheena, and curtsied, "We'll all introduce ourselves to you now. There are seven of us total. I am number one, Aleska Veraneshi. They call me Stardust while I'm working."

Lina followed suit and curtsied, "My name is Lina Akashi, I am number two. Aleska introduced me to this line of business. You can call me Princess."

A woman with long, flowing, pin-straight, dark wine-red hair, danced up to Sheena and dropped an elegant curtsy, "My name is Miyama Toki. I'm your number three~! I love dancing. They call me Angel."

Sheena was then greeted by what she was sure would be the fourth person, and by far the shortest of all the women she'd met today. She had shoulder length caramel hair, and deep ocean blue eyes, "My name is Lillith. You can meet everyone else later. I'm going to teach you how to do your job."

Lillith led Sheena into the changing rooms and handed her a towel as soon as they went in. The room was extravagant, and almost as large as the dining area of the restaurant. Each Pink Flamingo had their own vanity mirror and desk littered with various beauty products. A few of the women had wigs next to their stations. Sheena's eyes grew wide, _They even have their own wardrobes!_

"You see..." Sheena looked up at Lillith and listened intently, "We are family here. We steal nothing from one another, and give everything to one another. Don't think that just because our Leader thinks _we _need _you_ means that you are suddenly one of us..." Lillith paused briefly, and sent a glare over her shoulder, "You cannot become one of us until you have fully accepted your responsibilities and have found your way into our hearts!"

"I-into your hearts? Hey! Don't drag me into this! I didn't ask to _'become one of you_'! I would never degrade myself willingly! Displaying yourself indecently..." Sheena shivered and hugged herself, "It's not something that I would like to take part!"

The figure in front of her stopped abruptly. Silence washed over them. Sheena felt her chest begin to cave in. The atmosphere had become so stagnant.

Lillith's voice cut through the air like daggers, "That's why. You are only _training._ The likes of you would not be good enough to become one of us."

Sheena was speechless. Never in her life had anyone been so hostile, not since the incident with volt. She immersed herself in thoughts, and sat down in the chair that Lillith had taken her to. Lillith gathered all of the things essential for a facial, manicure, and pedicure.

* * *

~xxx~

* * *

Sheena stepped out of the locker room and onto the dining room floor cautiously. The Flamingo Hunnies were all staring so intently. Sheena had completely changed. Her hair was hanging down in barrel curls. A pink glass headband rested on her head, separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. Little glittering jewels adorned locks of her hair. A plain, black tube dress complimented the look by hugging her figure. She wore black fishnets, and pink shiny 4 inch heels. A pink boa lay around her waist, matching with the heels. Her toes and fingers both had a french manicure; she looked just like one of them.

"Wo-w, Sheena... You look great!" Aleska cried in excitement. The other two women were nodding their head in approval.

"I'm done with her. Lina. You can train her. I'm out." Lillith stated, and without waiting for a response, had walked out the door.

Lina looked after Lillith, then sighed and took Sheena to the stage.

"I don't expect you to dance here... unless... you want to.." Lina cackled, her eyes glinting dangerously, "You would definitely catch the eye of the Chosen!"

Sheena's face burned a furious red, "Uh.. uh... I-Is there something else I can do?"

"Awww... And here I was hoping that you'd take a walk on the wild side. Yes. We'll have you work as a cocktail waitress. Sharpen your flirting skills Sheena!" Lina laughed forcefully, and shoved her towards the door, "Your first customer is walking in! It's your training, lesson one!"

Sheena stumbled towards the door and looked back at Lina. Lina blew her a kiss and winked. _This isn't going to end well..._

Sheena wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. After all, she tended to avoid matters such as these. The way men looked at her sometimes was more than she could take. Now she had to shamelessly flirt with them! This was preposterous. _People in Meltokio do not have their heads on straight, _she concluded.

A man opened the door just as she reached it. He walked in and nearly knocked Sheena over.

"Well hello there, sweet cheeks. I've never seen you around these parts before. What's a man like me got to do to get a woman like you?" He winked at her, she quickly felt bile rise to the back of her throat. He smelled... and worse, looked as though he hadn't showered in years. She bit back her horror, and prayed that it didn't show on her face.

"Yeah, can I get you-" Sheena was quickly pushed aside by Lina, and the Leader whispered in her ear, _"Not like that. Like this."_

Lina smiled innocently at him. She was similarly dressed to Sheena, so the man was more than happy to oblige. He turned his attention to her as she leaned over the counter, propping her elbows on the counter in such a way that her cleavage had grown immensely. The man started to drool as he stared down her dress. He didn't even bother to pretend like he was listening, "Is there... _anything... _I can do for you... _Sir?"_

Lina glanced over at Sheena and winked. There was no way in hell Sheena was ever going to be able to do something like this. _I have to try. I promised them that I would try. _

_

* * *

_

~xxx~_  
_

* * *

The night passed by better than it started. The bar was soon filled with drunk people, and the stage had two dancers. Several girls were walking around the dining room and bar serving drinks and joking with customers. Sheena actually found herself relaxing and enjoying herself.

A little boy walked through the door and approached Sheena, "Hey there, sexy. Whatchu you doin' after work?" He tried to look cool, but in Sheena's eyes, he failed miserably. She stared, shocked. All she could do was open her mouth, but no words formed. The boy started to press himself against her hips. She felt her skin start to crawl. She started to step away, but he kept getting closer. Hardening her resolve, she pushed him away.

"Get away from me... you pervert!"

The boy frowned, then went to flirt with another waitress only to get the same disappointing result. _He must be like, what... 12! It's another Zelos in the making! We don't need another Zelos! I hope I'm only "training" here for today... I don't know if I can stand another day like this... although... I make a lot of money..._

"Alright! Let's give it up for our lovely Newcomer, Foxy!" The spotlight suddenly fixed itself on Sheena, who went bright red the instant it hit her, "Whomever drinks the most whiskey not only gets free drinks, but gets to dance with our fair maiden! And also gets a kiss from the lady of his choosing! Please come to the bartender to receive your mask. That way..." Aleska winked at everyone from the stage and held the microphone closer to her mouth, "Your girlfriends won't find out."

"W-wha...!" Sheena just stood there, unable to move. She was only supposed to be training today. What were they trying to pull?

The spotlight had finally left her by the time the whiskey drinking contest had started. Sheena watched in horror as men became so drunk they would attempt to fight each other, but wound up collapsing on the floor without having so much as touched the other person. Some wouldn't even get up. Some gave up and ran to the bathroom to relieve their stomachs. Sheena could only watch in disgust. _Who would honestly want to participate in a stupid sport like this?_

"It brings in more customers, and helps the bar profit. Wipe that nasty look off your face," Lillith was wearing street clothes, and had a glass of wine in her hand, "I don't expect you, of all people, to understand. But don't disrespect the people here until you finally do."

The bell that indicated the end of the contest rang. Aleska ran around the dining room and stage area collecting counts of how much everyone drank. She grabbed the hand of a very drunk man and took him up on stage with her, "Dearest Pink Flamingo! We have a winner! His name is- _hey, what's your name?_"

"Num... Numnuh fuh Selz..."

"Okay... Our winner for tonight is Selz! He gets to dance with our Pretty Fox." Aleska giggled and walked off the stage. She didn't really care for participating on nights like these. She never made much money, considering that the men always passed out drunk and would forget to tip her. She preferred announcing the contest in place of that.

"Hurry up _Foxy. _Don't keep him waiting," Lillith whispered viciously to Sheena. She set her drink on the table and stormed out the front door.

"Dahce… Yoo owe my dah…" the drunk man said, staggering up to Sheena.

"Eh…" Sheena stepped back warily, unsure if he was going to attack, or if he wanted a real dance.

"Hurry up Fox Girl, don't keep him waiting." Lina said in a slightly irritated tone. Sheena knew she'd be better off if she just got it done and over with. Once on the dance floor, she felt self-conscious, but that lessened as other dancers joined them.

"Yoo... Smeel lak Seynaa... Seynaa..." He mumbled. She couldn't quite understand him, so she merely nodded.

My loffily Seyna..." He began to hug her sloppily. She disregarded this since he was very intoxicated. _Seyna...? Doesn't that sound like my name...?_ After a bit of sluggish dancing from her dance partner, he fell. Sheena had to pick him up, as she was doing so she looked to Lina for help. No one met eyes with her, so she attempted to stand him upright. Things didn't improve when he decided to pass out... in her arms.

Sheena breathed out, and managed to carry him over to a small cot in the room behind the bar. It was placed there for this reason, after all. After Sheena tucked him in, she decided that it was time for her to go to bed. Something in the pit of her stomach was nagging at her, and just wouldn't leave her alone.

_I wonder what's under this mask..._ Sheena bent over his body and began to pull gently at the mask. Her heart thudded in her ears making it hard to concentrate. It nearly stopped beating when the drunk man let out a loud groan. She quickly walked away to find something, anything, to distract herself.

"Nooo! Seyna! Don't leff me!" _He... must have been... a girl must have broken up with him._

Sheena stood for a moment in regret. Earlier that day, she'd just walked away from Zelos. Even if he was being mobbed, she still could have said something to him. _Maybe it's not too late... to apologize._

Sheena wandered out to speak with Lina. Someone had mentioned earlier that there were sleeping quarters for the Pink Flamingo Hunnies. It was almost two in the morning.

"Lina... Is there any place for me to sleep?" She yawned, which made her eyes water.

"Oh... No... The last cot was taken up by the winner of the contest... we're renovating the Hunny Sleeping Quarters... but, oh!" She clapped her hands, thinking that she'd accomplished something wonderful, "You can sleep in the wine cellar! With all the wine!"

Sheena didn't like this idea one bit. She liked it even less when she was awakened a couple hours later to the sound of someone vomiting upstairs.

"Ugh... Must be the guy from the contest..." she mumbled groggily to herself. Still half asleep, she went to go check on him. When he finally got out, she raised her eyebrow and spoke in a sleepy monotone, "A-are you alright... sir?"

Immediately noticing that a 'lovely lass' was speaking to him, he struck his pose and pretended as though he didn't just walk out of the bathroom, "Why, hello there... cool beauty. What brings you to these parts? By the way, you haven't happened to see-"

Before he finished, a woman burst in through the door.

"Master!" She said in a far too callow voice, "Why, I've been looking for you all night! How could you just leave us there! We were so worried!" Quickly grabbing the man by the arm, she escorted him towards the door, making sure to give a sardonic smile to Sheena on her way.

Sheena was half-tempted to rip that smile right off her make-up covered face. She couldn't lose control, though. Not in a place like this. Just as she was about to go back to bed, she heard someone clear their throat. Sheena looked around and spotted Lina standing in a shadowed doorway. When the contest winner and the catty woman had walked out the door, Lina raced up to Sheena.

"Now, why didn't you do anything? That bitch there was the leader of the other Hunny club. She knows this place is off limits! Even worse... she came to take back the boyfriend they'd stolen from one of our dearest members!"

"I... I'm sorry..." Sheena paused, then continued, "I don't think you need to stress yourself out over this. I'm sure that you'll be able to beat her in her own game. Just bide your time. Besides..." Sheena lowered her eyes, "You can never truly _steal _a boyfriend, they are either yours, or they are not. In the end, it isn't the person attempting to steal that makes the decision, it's the person that they are trying to steal. So maybe.. maybe that guy wasn't such a good boyfriend after all."

Lina smiled at Sheena, and nodded her head, "you know, you're not half bad. You're actually a pretty decent person, no wonder Zelos loves you. Now I'm really not quite so jealous anymore. You know..." Lina paused, and took a seat at one of the tables, "Zelos used to always talk about how you were such a wonderful person. I was the only one he really ever confided in. He told me about what happened with Volt..." Sheena nodded, her eyes tearing up as she took a seat across from Lina. Remembering the screams and sudden flash of death... she couldn't be angry at Zelos for divulging that secret. It wasn't much of a secret, after all.

"It's all because of me..." Sheena whispered to herself. Lina heard her, disregarded it, and continued with her speech, "He talked about how you felt so responsible about the whole thing, all the people dying." Lina looked at the face Sheena made, " Look, Sheena. I'm going to be blunt. No one is going to save you if you cry. You need to stop acting pitiful in this situation. I understand about people dying…" Lina closed her eyes just as they started watering. Her voice was dreadfully stable, even though tears were escaping from her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Sheena…let me finish. Zelos talked about how you always blamed yourself, and how you never forgave yourself. He talked about how you were so hard on yourself…and at that point, he was crying. He felt so terrible that he couldn't protect you, because he wanted to protect you. He felt like such a horrible person because he couldn't cheer you up like he could most people. But most of all, he missed how you were before the thing with Volt. Back then, you were carefree and as was he. Your relationship was the thing he treasured most. Your child-like games brought light to his own tragic darkness. But that was so long ago, and he at least wanted to be your friend after the incident, even if he couldn't take away all of your pain... But instead, you pushed him away, you pushed everyone away. He felt useless because of that, he felt useless because you were so lonely, and he couldn't ever be there for you, because you wouldn't let him. You don't understand how much you affect that boy…" Lina gave out a small laugh. Sheena couldn't figure out if it was a joyful laugh, or if there was great sorrow in it..

* * *

~xxx~

* * *

Miyami woke Sheena from her slumber, and set her to work. In the mornings, The Pink Flamingo is open as a restaurant. It serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All of the women had to wear a skimpy maid uniform.

"It's part of your training~!" Miyami had said sweetly. There was no room for argument. It would be another day of training for Sheena. Another day of ridiculous lessons on how to flirt.

At nine, the masked man from the night before came in and looked for Sheena. He didn't know her name, but he remembered her face.

Sheena spotted him from the corner of her eye, and waited in horror. _Oh please don't walk towards me... Please don't... Please don't be drunk if you do walk up to me..._

"Hey there, hunny. What do ya say about giving me a free drink? To make up for last night?" He winked at her, sending a wave of red over her face. _I hope he doesn't know I tried to peek underneath his mask... I feel like... like a creep!_

"Uhh..." She stammered, forgetting her place.

"Sure, she'll bring it right to you." Miyami said for her.

The man nodded, and Sheena went into the Kitchen with Miyami. Miyami handed her a drink labeled, "Drink for Selz."

"Why does he have a drink specifically labeled with his name?" Sheena mused as she took the drink in her hand.

"The winners always get this drink. It's our specialty. Take it to him. And stop being nervous. You're going to be our Rose of Mizuho! A shining good luck charm!" Miyami exclaimed and waltzed out into the restaurant.

"So..." Sheena brought the drink to Selz, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"How about..." He took a gulp of his drink, "You sit down and talk with me?" He patted a chair right beside him. Sheena started to protest, but Miyami was heading her way with evil intent written all over her face. Sheena didn't want to find out what that was, so she sat down quickly and stared at her hands in silence.

The man drank the last of his drink and started mumbling about something. She assumed he was getting drunk again.

"Uhh... Did you say something...?"

"Can I tell you something?" Sheena nodded her head.

His face grew taught as he stared up into space, "Well... I think I've done something to hurt someone that I very much care about... She hasn't graced me with her presence in almost _two _days! I noticed her wander off this time, but when I tried to get to her, one of the hunnies kept a hold of me... and, she's just gone! Is it possible..." His face drew close to her, "that she... _HATES ME?"_

"H-hate you? Why would she?" _He reminds me so much of Zelos..._

"Because I was there... flirting! With a bunch of girls! Just like the Chosen... but she ran off this time..." He pounded his fist against the table, "I have made a mess of all I hold dear!"

Sheena sat quietly, unsure of how to respond to him. On one hand, he seems passionate and loving enough, however... _I know what it's like to be ignored..._

"You should find her." Sheena couldn't look him in the eyes, "She may have felt like you were ignoring her. She won't look for you. You have to look for her."

He nodded his head in agreement, placed 1000 gald on the table, and left without another word.

* * *

~xxx~

* * *

It was a long night of "training." Unfortunately tonight, the bar was open until 3 in the morning. For entertainment reasons. Sheena didn't want to be a part of that, and proceeded out of the door. Sheena looked back at Lina and grimaced.

"Yes... I'll be back tomorrow morning. But don't forget! I'm only training. I don't really want to do this." Sheena exclaimed and headed out the door.

* * *

~xxx~

* * *

"What do you think she will do?" Lillith questioned Lina, feigning indifference.

"She'll change her mind, Lillith. She will change her mind." Lina smiled weakly and began clearing off tables. She wasn't feeling confident that things would go her way. No matter how much she wanted them to.

"Lillith..." Lina hauled her trash to a bigger trash can, "Tell our darling look-alike that we need to execute her part in Operation: Catch Mizuho."

* * *

~xxx~

* * *

Sheena knew exactly where to go. All of her make-up from work was cleaned off of her face. Her work clothes were hidden in one of the bags she had. She headed towards the rich people's square, and then towards the mansions. She passed a beautiful, three story blue house. A woman was singing. Her voice was like an angel.

_If I followed you to the ends of the Earth, my love_

_would it be me that lay across your mind?_

_If I followed you to the depths of the Underworld, my darling_

_would it be me that worried your mind?_

Sheena had to tear herself away from the singing woman. She wound up at the doorstep of Zelos's mansion sooner than she thought. She faced the door for moments, then turned around and stared up into the night sky, "Corrine... guide me. I can't take another night in that place... people keep coming in so late I can't sleep. And... I miss him..." She inhaled deeply, opened the door, and just stood there.

"Should I... go in?"

* * *

_~End,Chapter,One~_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **If you read the second chapter before it's revised, this story probably won't make sense to you. _

Please review! Any criticism is more than welcome. I would love to improve my writing or hear how others would improve on it. _  
_


End file.
